


Halloween Costumes

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles fanfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written for the Halloween Rizzles Fanfic Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costumes

Jane stood in her closet looking at herself in the full length mirror and thinking that this was an incredibly stupid idea. But she didn’t have any time to come up with an alternative costume if she was going to go to this stupid Boston Police Department Halloween party, leaving her stuck with this poor decision. The only reason she was going was because Maura seemed so excited about it. If she could just learn to say no whenever Maura wanted her to do something, she wouldn’t be in this situation.

Actually, Jane thought she looked pretty good, possibly even sexy, but the reason behind this costume was questionable at best. If she could just get a handle on her raging jealousy she wouldn’t be in this situation. This whole outfit came about just because Maura kept talking about how good Frankie looked in his undercover clothing. The jealous part of Jane’s brain decided she needed to show Maura she could look even better. The rational part of Jane’s brain had failed to consider why exactly she wanted Maura to think she looked good. She also hadn’t considered what she was going to say if someone asked her what her costume was.

Jane checked her phone. She was already going to be late and she had no other options so it was time to suck it up and go to the stupid party. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, at the tight dark blue jeans, white v-neck t-shirt, and the black leather jacket she hadn’t taken out her closet in a decade. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosening her curls one more time and sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cafe and several large conference rooms on the first floor of the police headquarters building were decked out in Halloween decorations and Jane was surprised at how many people were there. She weaved her way through the crowds until she found Frost and Frankie arguing over the details of their costumes. Both of them appeared to be dressed as comic book characters, although Jane didn’t recognize either of them.

“What are you supposed to be?” Frankie asked Jane when she approached them.

“Um, you know…I’m undercover,” Jane answered with confidence she didn’t actually feel. “Have either of you seen Maura?”

“Nope,” Frankie answered.

“I haven’t seen her yet tonight,” Frost said.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later.” Jane went searching through the other rooms for Maura. She tried calling Maura several times and sent a few texts. When after twenty minutes she hadn’t found Maura and Maura wasn’t answering her phone, Jane decided it was time to go check on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura stood in her closet desperately searching for something to wear. She had miscalculated the ease with which she would be able to put together a costume and now she was late and not even close to knowing what she was going to wear. 

Maura hadn’t worn a Halloween costume in years. In the past she would normally opt for something like an anatomically correct body part, but she was trying to go for something a little different this year. When the BPD Halloween party was announced, Maura listened to Jane rant about how Halloween was just an excuse for adult women to dress slutty. When Maura asked Jane to elaborate, Jane had said, “You know every costume is just a regular outfit but a slutty version. Like slutty nurse or slutty police officer. Slutty doctor. Stupid stuff like that where the woman is just showing a lot of cleavage or has half her ass hanging out.”

Maura stopped listening when Jane said slutty doctor and her mind had started imagining her in a skimpy outfit with maybe a white coat over it that showed off her curves. It seemed easy at the time and the perfect way to capture Jane’s attention. And once she was sure that Jane’s attention was captured, Maura was finally going suggest they take their friendship to another level.

In reality, putting together a slutty outfit from her existing clothing hadn’t been as easy as Maura expected. Maura had not foreseen that there was no way to make a regular white coat sexy without extensive tailoring. A white coat over her clothing, no matter how sexy the clothing was, just looked frumpy. Plus, the prospect of going to a party filled with cops, most of whom she didn’t know, in a revealing outfit seemed a lot more daunting today.

After the fifth or sixth pass through all of the clothing in her closet, Maura sank to the floor defeated. She was already very late for the party and she had no costume. She was aware that her cell phone, which was in the bedroom, had rung and beeped repeatedly while she was looking for clothing. 

But then she heard her front door open and close and heard Jane call out, “Maura, are you here?”

“Upstairs,” Maura yelled back.

She heard Jane stomp up the stairs, stop outside the bedroom and say, “Where are you?”

“In here,” Maura yelled again.

A moment later Jane was standing over her looking concerned. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

Maura knew she must look terrible and she was only barely containing the tears that were threatening to fall. “I’m not hurt,” she answered, wiping at her eyes.

“What happened?” Jane asked.

“I couldn’t find anything to wear,” Maura answered pathetically.

Jane managed not to laugh out loud but she couldn’t stop from smiling as she sat down on the floor next to Maura. “Obviously,” she joked, knocking her shoulder against Maura’s and gesturing to Maura’s racks of clothing.

“I was going to dress as a slutty doctor for the Halloween party but I didn’t have the right clothes,” Maura tried to explain. Now Jane really did laugh, long enough that it finally prompted a small laugh from Maura too. “Is that your costume?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Jane sighed.

“You look good,” Maura said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Maura agreed and after a moment added, “Sexy.”

That comment sobered Jane up a bit. “Why on earth were you trying to do a slutty costume?” she asked.

“You said that’s what people do and I wanted to participate in Halloween appropriately.”

“Oh.”

After another moment’s silence, Maura added softly, “I wanted you to notice me.”

“Maur, you are my best friend. How could I not notice you?”

“I wanted you to think I was sexy,” Maura responded, speaking quickly.

“But you always look—Ohhh,” Jane said as she realized what Maura what saying. Then she started laughing again.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Maura asked indignantly.

Jane shook her head.“Oh sweetie, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at both of us, at this whole situation.”

“I don’t understand.”

“My costume is an undercover cop. One who is actually sexy.” As recognition dawned on Maura’s face, Jane added, “I wanted you to notice me too.”

“Oh,” Maura said, grinning at Jane. Maura shifted suddenly, moving so she was straddling Jane’s lap, her arms over Jane’s shoulders, hands clasped behind Jane’s neck.

Jane raised her eyebrows. “So, I guess my costume worked?”

“Among other things,” Maura responded, laughing. “You do look sexy. You should wear this jacket all the time.” Tentatively, Jane’s hands wrapped around Maura’s waist. “Jane?” Maura said, leaning forward and waiting until Jane met her gaze again. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Jane nodded and leaned in until their lips met.

 


End file.
